1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in an adjustable rack for receiving sockets of different sizes that are used with a socket wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Our prior U.S. application Ser. No. 09/398,717 filed Sep. 20, 1999 describes a wrench socket rack in which the positions of socket mounts are adjustable along the length of a track. That application is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In this system an internally tapped threaded bore extends longitudinally throughout the length of the socket mount from the upper end of a socket peg to the bottom of the base of the socket mount. The base has laterally projecting lugs that extend beneath and face bearing ledges that overhang the track. Leaf springs are provided that are anchored to the top of each stud peg and which extend downwardly along one side of the stud. A single long screw that is threadably engaged in the internally tapped threaded bore of the socket mount serves the dual purpose of anchoring the upper end of the leaf spring and immobilizing the socket mount relative to the track.
While this prior system works quite well, it does require very close tolerances in the dimensions of the socket mount, the track, and the length of the screw. If the screw is too long or the distance between the bearing ledges and the bottom of the track is too narrow, the head of the screw will not clamp tightly against the anchored end of the leaf spring. As a result, the leaf spring will not adequately perform its function of holding a wrench socket on the socket peg. Conversely, if the screw is too short or the distance between the bearing ledges and the bottom of the track is too great, the head of the screw will clamp the anchored end of the leaf spring against the top of the socket peg before the distal tip of the screw fully engages the track. As a consequence, the socket mount will not be completely immobilized from longitudinal movement along the track.
The present invention solves the dilemma of inflexible tolerances in the construction of the adjustable wrench socket rack described by substituting two independently adjustable screws for the single screw of the prior invention. Moreover, a way has been devised to allow each of these two screws to be accessible for manipulation from the top of the socket mount. This is possible by constructing the upper screw, that is the screw that clamps the anchored end of the leaf spring, as a hollow screw having a cylindrical passage or tunnel down its center. This permits a narrow, elongated tool, such as a narrow screwdriver blade or a narrow allen wrench to be inserted through the longitudinal passage of the spring clamping screw from above the socket mount to engage the lower screw located at the base of the socket mount. This lower screw serves as a set screw to immobilize movement of the socket mount along the track. The upper screw can be independently adjusted to tightly clamp the anchored end of the spring against the top of the socket mount peg.
In one broad aspect the present invention may be considered to be an adjustable wrench socket rack comprising an elongated mounting strip, a plurality of socket mounts, each including a mounting base and a socket mounting post projecting upwardly from the base, and a track-engaging clamp that is releaseable to permit longitudinal movement of the mounting base along the track and engageable to immobilize the mounting base relative to the track, wherein said track-engaging clamp is accessible for release and engagement from above the top surface of the socket mounting post through the internally tapped bore.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention resilient clips are provided to releaseably grasp the mounting strip from opposing sides. The resilient clips each have a generally U-shaped configuration. The bottom, central base of each clip is secured to an underlying rack support, such as the floor of a toolbox tray, a workbench surface, or any other stable supporting surface upon which the adjustable wrench socket rack of the invention is to be stored. A pair of resilient arms project upwardly from the opposing ends of each clip. The tips of each of the resilient arms are directed toward each other. The elongated mounting strip of the adjustable wrench socket rack of the invention can be pressed downwardly in between the resilient arms of one or a plurality of the clips. The resilient arms elastically deflect to permit the mounting strip to seat upon the central portions of the clips. The tips of the resilient arms then spring back over the outer edges of the mounting strip to capture it within their grasp.
The invention may be described with greater clarity and particularity by reference to the accompanying drawings.